This invention relates to tables, in particular, to a portable, folding table of lightweight construction.
Typically, a folding table includes a table top having an apron mounted to its underside which strengthens and stiffens the table top. One or more folding leg assemblies are interconnected to the underside of the table top in order to support the table top above a supporting surface.
Table tops of prior art tables are often fabricated from rigid materials, such as particle board, plywood, or other composite wood materials. As a result, the weight of tables having table tops constructed and from these types of materials is significant and makes the tables difficult to set up and arrange by a single individual. Consequently, two or more individuals are often required to handle such prior art tables.
Further, in order to increase the strength and stability of prior art table tops, such table tops have been often made thicker. By making the table tops thicker, the weight problem is increased.
In order to rectify the weight problem, attempts have been made to develop a portable, lightweight table. For example, in Cobos et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,576, a portable folding table is provided which includes a plastic sandwich framework structure. The structure includes upper and lower plastic table top halves and a framework grid sandwiched therebetween. The table top halves are bonded or cemented to one another. The framework grid is preferably made of wood and includes joists or beam members interconnected by cross members.
In the '576 patent, the framework grid of the table top is preferably made of wood in order for the table top disclosed therein to have sufficient strength and rigidity. Therefore, while the table described in the '576 patent reduces the weight problem associated with prior art tables by eliminating the solid core of the table top, the weight of the table structure described in the '576 patent is still considerable.
In Bonham U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,338, a lightweight table top is disclosed for use with portable and/or collapsible tables. The table top includes a support layer of thin laminated wood and a plastic cover layer bonded to the support layer by pressing the cover layer and the support layer together with an adhesive therebetween. Support beams, preferably of wood, are provided under the support layer, and a bottom protective layer is provided underneath the table top for appearance and durability. Once again, the use of wood beams in constructing the table top renders the table heavier than is desirable.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a portable table which is lightweight and easy to handle by a single individual.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a portable table which incorporates a table top of sufficient strength and rigidity.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a portable table which is resistant to corner and edge damage.
In accordance with the present invention, a portable, lightweight table includes a table top having a bottom shell and an upper shell engaging the outer periphery of the bottom shell. The bottom and upper shells define a core receiving cavity therein. A core is receivable within the core receiving cavity defined by the bottom and top shells. It is contemplated that the core be constructed from a sheet of double faced corrugated paperboard. A leg structure is interconnected to the table top for supporting the table top above a supporting surface.
The bottom shell includes an apron receiving channel adjacent the outer periphery of the bottom shell. The apron receiving channel includes first and second parallel side portions, and first and second end portions transverse to the side portions of the apron receiving channel. A side apron member is seated in each side channel portion of the apron receiving channel.
The bottom shell includes a generally planar portion which is co-planar with a generally horizontal core supporting surface defined by each side apron member. A portion of the core engages and is supported by the horizontal core supporting surfaces of each side apron member. The core may be affixed to the horizontal core supporting surfaces of each side apron. In addition, the bottom shell includes an edge protection structure so as to prevent lateral movement of the core within the core receiving cavity of the table top.
The table assembly also includes first and second end apron members seated in corresponding end portions of the apron receiving channel. Each end apron member includes a generally horizontal core supporting surface. The core supporting surface of each end apron member is co-planar with the generally planar portion of the bottom shell. A portion of the core overlaps and is supported by the generally horizontal core supporting surface of each end apron member. An adhesive may be used to affix the portion of the core to the generally horizontal core supporting surfaces of the end apron members.
A corner member interconnects an end of one of the side apron members with an end of one of the end apron members. The corner member is partially received within the apron receiving channel in the bottom shell of the table top. The corner member includes a first connection element which extends into the interior of the one end of the side apron members, and a second connection element which extends into the interior of the end of one of the end apron members.
The upper shell of the table top includes a bumper connection flange which overlaps the outer periphery of the bottom shell. A bumper is interconnected to the bumper connection flange of the upper shell of the table top. A first portion of the bumper is positioned between an outer wall of the bottom shell and the bumper connection flange of the upper shell. A second, L-shaped portion of the bumper extends from the first portion so as to define a bumper connection flange receiving cavity therebetween for receiving the bumper connection flange of the upper shell of the table top.
A corner bumper is provided for protecting the portion of the bumper connection flange over the corner member. The corner bumper is mounted to the corner by means of a spring clip or the like.
The table assembly further includes a mounting structure for mounting the leg structure to the table top. The mounting structure includes first and second spaced mounting elements affixed to the apron. The moving structure further includes first and second U-shaped leg support brackets which are mounted to a corresponding mounting element so as to capture a portion of the bottom shell therebetween.
The leg structure of the table assembly includes an upper, generally cylindrical cross-brace having a first end supported by one of the leg support brackets and a second end supported by the other leg support bracket. The leg structure is pivotable between a first operative position and second inoperative position.
A folding brace structure controls movement of the leg structure between the first operative position and the second inoperative position. The folding brace structure includes a lower arm having a first end pivotably mounted to the leg structure and a second, opposite end. A second arm has a first end pivotably mounted to the second end of the lower arm, and a second, opposite end. A brace pad is affixed within the bottom shell, and the second end of the arm of the folding brace structure is pivotably mounted thereto.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a table assembly includes a bottom shell having an outer periphery. An upper shell engages the outer periphery of the bottom shell wherein the bottom and top shells define a core receiving cavity therebetween. A core is receivable within the core receiving cavity defined by the bottom and top shells. First and second spaced mounting elements engage the core. Each mounting element includes a corresponding leg support bracket interconnected thereto so as to capture a portion of the bottom shell therebetween. A leg structure is pivotably mounted to the leg brackets for supporting the core above a supporting surface. The leg structure is movable between a first operative position and a second non-operative position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a table assembly includes a bottom shell having an outer periphery and including an apron receiving channel adjacent the outer periphery. The apron receiving channel includes first and second frame member receiving portions. An upper shell engages the outer periphery of the bottom shell. The bottom and upper shells define a core receiving cavity therebetween. A core is receivable within the core receiving cavity defined by the bottom and upper shells. First and second frame members are seated in corresponding frame member receiving portions of the apron receiving channel. A corner member interconnects an end of one of the frame members with an end of the other frame member. A leg structure supports the core above a supporting surface.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description taken together with the drawings.